


Clouded Sun

by SchezoLoverNo1



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friendship, Mild Swearing, they just come and make him feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchezoLoverNo1/pseuds/SchezoLoverNo1
Summary: Lagnus has no energy and can't get out of bed. His friends get worried and come see if he's okay.





	Clouded Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad with titles sorry

Lagnus had been laying in bed for hours. At least, it seemed like hours. He hadn't checked the time. It wasn't because he was asleep. He was just... tired. Not drowsy, just... tired.

He wished he could go to sleep. Go to sleep forever. Being awake was just tiring. Too tiring for him to move, even. So he continued to lay in bed. At least it was comfortable and warm. It was a nice place to be exhausted.

But you can't stop going outside without people getting worried. Especially when there were a few people you actually called friends. Someone was bound to get worried and check up on you.mmm

And soon enough, there was a knock at the door. But it wasn't like Lagnus could just go answer it. He couldn't even sit up at the moment. But that didn't seem to matter so after he heard the sound of his door ripped off its hinges.

"If he won't open the door, then I'll do it for him!!"  
"I'd be more impressed if you had the patience to wait more than three seconds but wow you're really strong!"  
"This is why doors are such a hassle... And they cannot even guard you properly...."

He had a faint smile as the three voices grew louder. He wanted to be alone until he heard them.mmm

"Of course you say that. You like rodents and slimy things running into your home! You have no standards."  
"Only if they are cute!! You must agree that Donguri Gaeru is very... Ah... What is the word...?"  
"Baby! He's very baby! Just an absolute fetus! Someone get that little man a binky and a stroller!!"

But the conversation went quiet as Rulue, Schezo, and Arle walked into Lagnus's room one by one. The silence didn't last long before they all piped up at once.mmm

"Lagnus, if you're dead I'll kick your ass!!"  
"You should not defile a corpse, Rulue!! It is propably against the law, among other things."  
"Maybe we should poke him with a stick to make sure!! Schezo you're a caveman, you have a stick, right??"

And upon seeing them, Lagnus mustered all the energy he had left to speak.  
"It's alright, guys, I'm just kinda tired..."  
Oh. He didn't sound too good.

"Can we still poke him with a stick?"  
"We are not going to poke him with a stick!! I do not have any and it is simply the principle of it!!"  
"Will you children stop bickering?? There's more important things right now!!"mmm

It was nice to have people who cared. It was nice to have people who checked up on you. It was nice to have friends.

"I believe we should help him up. As the strong and powerful Dark-"  
"You couldn't lift a twig, let alone a whole ass man in golden armor! As the strongest one here, I'm going to do it!"  
"Can I help? I'm strong too!!"

Being lifted up by Rulue and Arle felt even warmer and cozier than his bed. It was great. It didn't cure his tiredness, but it was still great. He couldn't help but giggle just a little bit.  
"Thanks guys... Um... I'm kinda hungry actually..."mmm

"Judging by the circumstances, I would say it is likely you have not eaten all day... I will prepare some cupcakes!!"  
"You know how to bake? I don't believe it. Cupcakes aren't a great breakfast, anyway."  
"I'll make curry! It's nutritious and delicious!!"

Being carried to the kitchen was a fun and bumpy ride. They set him in one of the kitchen chairs and he enjoyed watching his friends scramble to make a meal. The way they argued over which ingredients and spices was amusing.mmm

Once the dish was served, Lagnus could see his friends watching expectantly. They had worked very hard on it, after all. He took a bite.  
"Mm... It's good...!"

"I told you he'd like my exotic spices! Ohohohoho~!"  
"With all my expertise in curry, it was bound to be a hit!"  
"And I helped cook!"

Being taken care of all day was nice. It made him happy. Happy to be awake. Happy to be alive. And just... happy in general. Even when his friends had to leave, he was still happy while saying goodbye. Even if he was still tired, it wasn't so bad. His friends would always be there for him. His family would always be there for him.


End file.
